Steve's Adventure - The Finale
This is the continuation to the story "Steve's Adventure" if you have not read that yet, please do. Nobody edits this please. Finale Chapter 1 - The End The team was in The End, they saw a large amount of Obsidian and Endstone, Satren looked at an Enderman, it was angered, it teleported over to Satren and kicked him in the leg, he lost his balance and fell, luckily saved by Sam, he kicked the Enderman in the face and made it fall into the void, Steve looked up at the Enderdragon, it breathed fire at some Ender Crystals and healed, Steve threw his iron sword on it, it was angry, it healed and came charging at Steve, Blaze shot it with a bow. The Enderdragon turned away and healed, Blaze and Dr Dray shot all Ender Crystals with their bows, all that was left was the Enderdragon, it took down the whole team except Steve, he began to fight it. Finale Boss Chapter 1 - Enderdragon Fight Steve grabbed his diamond sword and began fighting the dark Enderdragon "I defeated you once, I can defeat you again!" the Enderdragon roared with anger, it was translated "You shall not defeat me, I am now all-powered" Steve grabbed his bow and shot the Enderdragon twice on the head, it breathed fire on Steve, the brave hero jumped and rolled and slashed the Enderdragon on the back, it stomped on Steve, he quickly shot an arrow in the foot of the Enderdragon, it flew away. Steve was running towards it, he saw it diving his way, after half a day Steve was still fighting it, he saw an iron sword slashed into the Enderdrgon, Sam had recovered and repeatedly hit the dragon with his sword. The Enderdragon breathed fire on Sam, he used his Stone Shield and the fire hit the Enderdragon, it breathed a purple fire which was explosive, it made some of the Endstone explode and reveal the void, Steve gave Sam the bow. Sam shot the Enderdragon and Steve hit it with his diamond sword, it fell down and exploded, but it wasn't over, another dragon which was even bigger and stronger came out of the dead Enderdragon, it was the Enderdragon Soul. Finale Boss Chapter 2 - Soul Of The Enderdragon The Enderdragon Soul charged at Sam and made him almost fall into the void, the giant dragon breathed fire at Sam, he grabbed his sword and the fire reflected at the Enderdragon Soul. Steve ran up to the the dragon and sat on it, he ran up to it's head in attempt to get rid of it with his sword, but it spinned and he fell off, breaking his iron armor. Sam took off his iron armor and gave it to Steve, he quickly jumped away behind an obsidian pillar and saw the rest of the team lying there "Steve! Take this!" Sam threw Steve the iron sword. Steve slashed the dragon twice in the neck, but no damage was done. Steve was pushed off the platform into the void "Steve!!!!" Sam jumped to Steve and grabbed his hang-on bow and shot it on the platform, they pulled and got back on the platform. The dragon got angry and threw the little piece of endstone Steve and Sam were standing on into the sky "This is very high, I'm afraid of heights!!!" Sam screamed, the dragon came up to the platform and began to fight the two heroes. Finale Boss Chapter 3 - Floating Madness The dragon's soul came flying towards Sam, it took him down. With Sam lying on the floor, Steve got angry, he grabbed his Diamond Sword and slashed the beast in the neck, but it didn't do anything. An arrow came flying by hitting the dragon, it was Corrupted Blaze! But now it is not corrupted, for it is free from being under control. It came flying to Steve and gave him a diamond Bow, before Steve shot the dragon Corrupted Blaze broke because of an Enderman. Steve had the diamond Bow in his hand, he shot ten obsidian arrows at the dark dragon. The dark dragon roared with anger, it breathed fire at Steve and he fell off the platform, but it quickly came to him and saved him. The Wither Cultist decided to use his powers to save Steve, the cultist knew the Wither was not dead, but it just had to rest. Sam got up and the cultist took him to the big rock. Steve slashed the dragon with his sword and it exploded, giving a dark Dragon Egg. Peace was restored to the world, everyone got up except the Wither Cultist, which sacrificed its self to the dragon's soul. Everyone got back to the Overworld, villagers thanking everyone for restoring peace. The End Sequel I made a sequel for this story which is "Herobrine's Revenge" Category:Stories